


Into The Woods

by orphan_account



Series: How Did You Meet Your Wife? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I'm Andrew. I've come to tell you about how I met my wife. We had a really strange first meeting in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an attempt at smut. I might just continue this series because it's kind of funny. I hope Andrew sounds as cocky as I think he sounds like! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated.

  
I was tracking up the mountain and she was going down. We happened to meet when I helped her up after she fell. Being the gentleman, I asked if I could walk her down the path just so she would be safe. She agreed.  
  
While we were walking down, we talked about really random things like work and hobbies and shit that didn't matter. Yours truly admitted that he was really a basement dweller and refused to leave the house. I only came to track the mountain because I was bored enough to leave today.  
  
She said that her favourite colour was green but she's trying to find that shade in the midst of the greenery. So far, she has had no luck.  
  
"It's the colour of robin's egg," she commented. Her voice was like... like... you know... those pretty things that ring in the wind-- WIND CHIMES. Her voice was like wind chimes. It has a nice _ring_ to it.  
  
"That's not green," I argued. "The colour of robin's egg is blue!"  
  
"Nu-uh!" She stuck her tongue at me. What a handful of fun.  
  
Anyway, we argued a little bit about the colour of robin's egg. We decided to agree to disagree before the conversation got heated. There was a moment of comfortable silence between us.  
  
Scratch that, the silence was awkward. Like, when you're writing a physics test you didn't study for and everyone was so focused... it was brutal. I got an F that day.  
  
Where was I? Ah, yes, we saw a little path that she hadn't explored before and asked me to come with her. To be frank, I was tired. I have not used my legs in a while and the effect is getting to me but y'know what? She's beautiful and witty. I love her company so why not?  
  
She had a bun on her head and took it down. "So the sticks wouldn't tangle in my hair," she said when she realized I was watching. She tied her red hair into a ponytail instead.  
  
"Ready?" I nodded to the path.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
We continued to talk but the conversations took a turn for the worst. Actually I have not decided whether it was good or bad.  
  
I just remembered asking her about past relationships and it led to sex experiences and then kinks.  
  
"Do you have any?" she asked, her cheeks a little flushed from either embarrassment or the walk. I voted for the later. I may be confident but I'm not _that_ confident.  
  
"I like pantyhoses. Makes me want to rip them stockings and just go to town. At least, that's if I have to choose one. And you?"  
  
She thought for a moment, her head cocked to one side and looked up at the trees.  
  
"I like it rough. Like after tender and soft thrusts, just feeling people ravage me is delightful."  
  
"People?"  
  
"I'm open for any group experiences as long as there's consent. I'm mostly a monogamous lover though."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
Silence.  
  
Why is there so much silence? I want to continue our conversation but what do I even say? Should I talk about fashion? I know a little from watching America's Next Top Model with my mum but--  
  
A sharp gasp woke me from the ANTM discussion in my head. I had just enough time to catch Eleanor from falling straight to the ground.  
  
"You okay?" I stepped in to move closer.  
  
"Yeah, just be careful of that--"  
  
She never got to finish her sentence because I tripped. On the same fuckin' root that she just tripped on. I can hear mother nature laughing hysterically. Nature 1, Andrew 0.  
  
I tumbled just beside her. She lay on her stomach and I was on my back. We looked at each other and laughed. It sounded like the twinkling of stars. I don't know what stars sound like but I assume they sound beautiful and contagious.  
  
"Sorry, I tried to save you but I failed," I said as I helped her stand.  
  
"Quite alright," she murmured sullenly.  
  
Whoa. That's a shift of mood.  
  
I asked her if something was wrong and she gave a vague "Hmmm." She looked at me and it was like someone took a fan with the words 'REALIZATION' and swatted me hard on the head. Except the fan was made of rocks.  
  
"Your pupils are dilated," I commented, feeling like I should say something since the silence is uncomfortable. I had the urge to gulp but I surpressed it.  
  
"Really? I wonder why..." she whispered back.  
  
She leaned in a little closer and I stepped back instinctively.  
  
"No?" she asked. I could tell that if I refused, she would just resume to the normal Eleanor and we would be on our way.  
  
"I don't know you that well. Are you sure?"  
  
"Definitely. I feel something like static between us. Do you feel it too?"  
  
"Sort of... but... I just want you to be absolutely sure."  
  
She giggled at that and nodded, taking my hand and patting it.  
  
"I am absolutely sure, Andrew."  
  
The way she said my name brought chills down my spine.  
  
She leaned in one more time and I closed my eyes.  
  
Her lips-- oh my God, her lips. It was soft and I could taste lip balm (ew) but I'm lying if I didn't enjoy that kiss. It was innocent, just the movement of lips.  
  
I broke off the kiss to ask if we could use a little tongue. She nodded and we resumed our activities.  
  
I'll save you all the gory mouth-and-mouth details with saliva and tongue and _God_ , her lips. Let's just say, by the end of it, I had my hand on her waist, hers were on my neck and... my pants were tight in places where they should be loose.  
  
I have a boner, dear readers.  
  
When we broke the kiss, she stood on her toes. "I've always wanted to fuck in the woods," she whispered into my ear. Whoa, okay.  
  
"You like doing it outside?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"It's the thrill of getting caught. I once masturbated in a public toilet."  
  
I nodded. "Shall we continue or would you like to stop?"  
  
She giggled again. "No," she cleared her throat. "No, I would like to continue. You look like you need a hand... literally." She gestured to my pants and laughed. Beautiful wind chimes.  
  
I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Lil' Andrew found something he likes."  
  
I got a raised eyebrow as a reaction. "Oh?"  
  
Before I could answer, she came and kissed me again, this time a little more fervent and... desperate, for lack of better words.  
  
My hand found her waist and made circles on her sides. She slipped my hands underneath her shirt to feel her skin. Holy shit, she was warm!  
  
Her hands found my neck and began making circles as well. I couldn't help but groan while we kissed and I could feel her smile. Cheeky.  
  
I slipped from her mouth and kissed down her jaw and on her neck. I felt her shiver when my lips travelled all over her neck, leaving a series of butterfly kisses.  
  
"That tickles--" she moaned when I sucked a little.  
  
"Good way?" I murmured into her neck.  
  
I received a 'Hmm' in response. How vocal.  
  
"Is it just me or is it getting warm?" she prompted.  
  
"Would you like me to take your clothes off?" I offered.  
  
"Not here..."  
  
She led me away from where we stood and forged deeper into the forest mountains. Eventually, we hit a clearing.  
  
"I thought you said you've not explored this area yet?"  
  
She shrugged. "I haven't today at least. Now enough complaining. Put your things down and let's continue."  
  
How could I say no to that? I sat all my things down on the prickly grass and moved towards her. "Are you sure you wanna do it here?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I shrugged and tugged at her hand. She smiled and kissed me. I took her shirt off and she took off mine. I kissed her neck and down to her breasts.  
  
"May I?" Her response was a nod. It took me no time to unclasp the bra (luck was on my side) and I began to kiss her breasts gently. I sucked one nipple while played with the other with my hand.  
  
She moaned and sighed, her hands tugging my hair gently.  
  
I moved to kiss her while my hands were still tugging and massaging her breasts.  
  
"Can we lie down?" she asked breathily. I smiled and nodded, letting her lie on the grass.  
  
I snaked one of my hand down her stomach and drew circles that eventually inched down.  
  
She raked her fingers on the back of my neck lightly and moaned in response. We locked eyes and she nodded, letting me know that I could advance further.  
  
I undid the button on her pants and slid the zipper down. I wondered if I was heavy, being on top of her like that. I banished the thought and continued slipping my hand down to-- holy fuck, she's wet.  
  
The instant my hand came into contact with her pussy, she sighed and reached down for my dick. I gently put her hands back on my head.  
  
"Ladies first," I smirked.  
  
Before she could reply, I pressed her clit and made slow circles. All that she could manage was a moan followed with a sharp in take of breath.  
  
After slipping her pants and panties off, I continued to play with her clit and her entrance. I'll dip a finger in and make her shudder, her juices flowing, and I slowly pulled it out again while my thumb pressed her clit.  
  
The tugs on my hair were getting a little rough. I look up from sucking her tits to smirk. "You look frustrated."  
  
"That's because you're such a tease, you asshole."  
  
I laughed softly. "I'll get serious now..."  
  
I've never went down on a girl before so I didn't really know what I was doing but I slipped in a finger while I licked her clit.  
  
"Be gentle... longer licks, like ice cream," she instructed between pants.  
  
I did as I was told. I took my finger out to spread her pussy lips apart and licked her with my tongue. A groan escaped her lips as her body shuddered. She whispered encouragements as I continued.  
  
I sucked on her pussy lips as well as her clit, before making my way to her entrance. I circled the surrounding muscled before plunging my tongue inside of her and raising two fingers to her mouth, I asked her to suck.  
  
When it was all nice and wet, I teased her entrance with a finger. Her wetness made it easy to slip inside and feel her walls. Soon, I was finger fucking her with two and spreading her apart.  
  
I moved so I could kiss her; letting her taste herself. She moaned in the kiss and her fingers found my back, scratching it slightly as my fingers found a rhythm.  
  
She squeaked in pleasure (I hope), her eyes locked to me. In my focus for her pleasure, I almost didn't hear her say, "I want you."  
  
To be honest with you, readers, I didn't know whether to stop or continue. With that bargain, it wouldn't be wrong to let her finish. Readers, if you disagreed, please tell me.  
  
So there I was, hard as fuck, and I pleasured my woman as best as I could.  
  
"C-Curl your fingers," she stammered.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Her hips bucked upwards. I continued to massage her clir in circles. It took a while but she got wetter and her breathing was less controlled. Before long, her pussy clenched.  
  
"You can cum whenever you want, you know," I smiled.  
  
My fingers worked her faster and her muscles spasmed, her voice was a small whimper. Mission accomplished. I continued to finger her in a much slower pace until I felt her relax.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She huffed her reply and careful sat up. She nodded, a better indication for me to know that she is alright.  
  
"Your... turn..." she managed a smile between breaths.  
  
Before I could say anything, she tackled me to the ground and began kissing my neck. Her hands massaged my sides. She undid my pants expertly and slid them down. Her hands travelled down to my dick and stroked it with the boxers still on.  
  
I must've groaned because I heard her giggle while sucking my neck. Eleanor's kisses travelled further south to my chest, where it lingered there. First I felt pleasure from my dick and all of a sudden I felt pain.  
  
"What the fuck?" I muttered.  
  
She smiled coyly. Eleanor had bitten me lightly on the nipple. I was really caught of guard.  
  
"Sorry, sorry... but I thought you'd get a taste of your own medicine. Your teeth grazed my nipples sometimes... it felt good but it still hurt."  
  
Next time, keep teeth inside, check.  
  
She kissed my hand and continued with her actions. Her kisses were starting to go way down. When she reached the waistband of my boxers, she looked up slightly.  
  
I caught her gaze and nodded. My breathing was not normal. She pulled my boxers down with her teeth and the cool air hit me. That was chilly.  
  
"69?" She offered.  
  
"How could I say no?"  
  
I didn't remember if my voice shook. However, her pussy was above my face and she was already licking my cock.  
  
She was a little clumsy with her teeth but she was definitely good at what she does. She sucked the tip of my cock as her hands did their magic with the rest of me.  
  
I did what I could to pleasure her, sucking on her clit as I finger fuck her some more. But all of a sudden, she was gone and I was momentarily confused.  
  
I propped myself up on my elbows. Eleanor was straddling me, my dick between her thighs. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to be on top?"  
  
"That's a question that's too late to answer, isn't it?" I chuckled and stopped. Condom.  
  
"Give me a sec. I have a condom." I let her stand and I trotted towards my wallet. I pulled one out and was about to sheathe myself when Eleanor came by and told me that she wanted to do it.  
  
I let her have it and popped the condom on her lips. Oh. I get it.  
  
She knelt on the grass and wrapped her mouth at the head. With help from her fingers, and a few clumsy attempts that we laughed at together, her mouth went to the base of my cock with the condom. I was ready for action.  
  
"You wanna be on top?" I sang the ANTM theme song and she giggled, nodding.  
  
I sat down, legs outstretched and pulled her towards me.  
  
"You're such a romantic," she remarked, her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
She gave my dick a few strokes before slowly letting me in. Fuck, she was so warm and tight. I had to moan at the feeling. I heard Eleanor sigh in what I thought was discomfort.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She circled her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulders. I hugged her waist in return and then massaged her lower back, trying to control my urges to move. "Sorry," came a muffled reply from my shoulder. "I haven't done this in a while so I'm feeling the stretch."  
  
After a few moments, she placed her forehead on mine and began to move slowly. i felt her walls around me and I couldn't stiffle my moans. The squeeze was too much.  
  
"Can you touch me?" She asked shakily.  
  
I tried for a cocky smile. I don't know if I managed. "Of course, princess."  
  
I placed one of my hands to fondle one of her breast while I suck on her neck. My reward was a low growl.  
  
After a while, my hand found its way to her clit and massaged it. Her tempo was still slow but I knew that as she got used to this, she would speed up.  
  
Sure enough, after a short while, she picked up her pace, knees creaked at every move she made. Fuck. I was groaning at her every move. She twisted her hips around and I knew I was losing control.  
  
"Can I top?" She didn't answer me immediately but after a while she nodded.  
  
I laid her down gently on the grass before being on top. I tugged at her ponytail and let her hair flow out. Such flamin' red hair. I entered her slowly and she let out a soft moan.  
  
I held her and continued to thrust, trying my best not to be too hard, in case she was still hurting.  
  
Readers, making sure you don't cum too quickly while trying to maintain the pace. Since it required a lot of concentration, I'm proud to say that I am blessed with a little bit more than the average man. I think. Now where was I?  
  
She asked me to go harder. So I pulled out just until the head was still there and then I thrusted myself inside her. Her pussy squeezed around me in response  
  
I picked up the pace when she breathed out 'faster' between her pants, flipping positions so she was on her stomach with her ass up.  
  
Fuck, I didn't think I could actually hold out any longer. I pressed my fingers to her clit and played with it, hearing her moan more often. It's such a pleasant sound.  
  
"Hey, Eleanor, I'm gonna cum soon. How close are you?"  
  
She gave me a vague 'soon' and I went faster. Her moans were getting louder and I felt the squeeze in her pussy. She was close.  
  
"I'm gonna cum..." I heard her whimper.  
  
I stroked her clit faster and before long, i felt her pussy muscles spasm, which caused me to come as well.  
  
I continued to thrust slowly and finally pulled out. Even if it was mine, used condoms are still kinda gross. I tied mine and found a plastic amidst my things and plopped it there.  
  
When I looked back, Eleanor was still lying on the grass. A pang of worry came through me and I walked over to her, calling out if she was okay.  
  
She gave me a thumbs up.  
  
"Just a little tired," she mumbled when I was close enough to hear.  
  
I laid next to her and we stayed like that for a little bit before dressing.  
  
"Was it good for you?" I asked.  
  
"There are things we could definitely improve on but I did enjoy it very much," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, okay." Once more, realization hit me a little later than I wanted. "What do you mean 'improve on?' Are you suggesting we do this again?"  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Andrew, I think I'm quite fond of you."  
  
She picked up her things and sauntered away, left me gaping and scrambling after her once I got my things.  
  
And that, dear readers, was how I had sex in the middle of the forest and eventually, how I met my wife.


End file.
